Falling for Him?
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: Two weeks really? I only wanted to spend Winter break with Fiona, to relax, and have some fun. I didn't want to deal with all of this Drama. It was going great well up until I got off the plan that is. When did my life become, a lifetime movie? And why in the world is this Adam guy such a Pain in the Ass. Adam/holly J and Imogen/Fiona With little Holly J/ Declane. Adam isn't trans.
1. My life?

**Holly J**

Dame. This is what my life has become? I think as Declane, leaves a trail of lustful kisses. Every night since my first semester at yale, we've been having this affair, in my dorm when my roomemates gone for the night. He's been dating a blonde named Chloe magering in law, shes the sweetest girl you'd ever get the chance to meet, they have everything in common. She understands him more than I ever did, and without a doubt she head over heels in love with him, he loves her too you can see the way his eyes light up when she walks in the room. Their a perfect couple. Yet Were here with each other every night.

Why?I dont know. I'm not in love with him any more, thoes feelings are long gone, and I know he feels the same. I hate myself for doing this to Chloe. I'm here having sex with her boyfriend while supposedly I'm her best friend. What a friend thing to do huh. So pathetic right. The validictorian of Degrassi, yale scoloarship student here, have sex with my ex-boyfriend whoes now the guy of my best friend. Yeah I pictured this as my life four years ago.

* * *

" Holly J I uhhhh... Chloe was wondering if you'd want to eat dinner with us tommorow night. Her parents are visiting, and she wants you to meet them." Declane asked while throwing on his T-shirt. " It'll mean alot to her." He added after my uncertain look.

Its always awkward after, but then the next day were all fine and normal like we didnt just cheat Chloe.

" Sure I have no plans for the night so why not."

" Great I'll tell Chlo." He gave me a small smile. " So I'll see you tommorow." He mutterd, making his way towards the door. His hand was on the door knob when I finally spoke.

" We have to stop this. Were only going to hurt Chloe in the long run, if we keep this up." He only nodded, before leaving.

I sighed, turning off my bedside lamp. If only I could be like the lamp and have some one shut all of this down, but I know that no-one can shut this down but Declane and I. Yet we dont. By now I pictured myself with a well educated, handsome, sweet,charming, faithful guy, having the golden relationship every girl dreams of. Now I know I was only fooling myself though. There's no such thing as a perfect relationship, every one undergoes its up's and dow-

' Let me love you, let me love you, Let me love you babe, I wanna know you inside out, Just close your eyes and shut your mouth I wanna know you inside out.' I frown at the sudden Hedly song. When did I ever set this as my ringtone. And whoes calling me at 2:30am? Groaning I answer the phone, figures she'd be the one to call at a time like this.

" HELLO, Holly Jenet Sinclaire. How's life treating you this fine hour?" I can almost feel her beaming smile. I laughed at how chirppy she can be so early.

" Do you have to be so loud Fiona? You do know its 2:30 in the morning."

" Sorry just so excited. Your going to be spending Winter break in Canada. That's two weeks J. Oh and by the way day after you get here theres going to be a carnival, hosted by Degrassi. Oh and, your going to be able to meet my best guy friend Adam, he's in college, and he's really hot just to add in. But enough of that how's my big bro doing?"

My smile dimmed a little. " He's doing fine. But this Adam guy how did you meet him? What year is he in? How old?" I cant help being a little protective.

" Will you put that arched eyebrow down. And he's a freshmen just like you, and he's only three months older than you. So he's safe. And we met a year ago when he was in high school, We bumped into each other while I was checking out of rehab." I opend my mouth to question.

" No he wasnt, in rehab he was only visiting his cousin, we got to talking and became really Good Friends. But you could never meet him with the busy schedule you had last year, So insted your going to meet him... when is your filigh- oh day after tommorow."

" You sure I should meet this guy? I mean he could be a stalker for all I know."

" HJ I asure you he's not a stalker or a creep. So you have nothing to worry about okay. He's totally normal, besides being a complete Ass on occasion, but that's just him so yeah nothing to worry about"

" An Ass?" I frowned.

" Yeah nothing. But I gotta go HJ, school today so. Night."

" Fiona dont hang up I wanna know what you meant by that."

" Night Holly J!"

" Fiona coyne dont you hang up on me tell m-" I Groan. She hung up.

" Its morning." I yell into my now blank phone.

I set my phone back on the dresser. Tommorow I have to deal with, Chloe and Declane, and her parents. Then the day after I have to, fly to Canada.

These are going to be a stressful two days.

* * *

** Well there it is the first chapter. Hope it satisfied you readers, this was my first attempt at writing a degrassi fic so please if you could give me honest reviews. If you want more then you could review if you dont can you review any way? Have an amazing day... or the rest of it. ;) Next chapter is in Adams pov. He's not a trans in this story, and if you read he's in college, But he's still Drews brother.**


	2. Flight!

**For starters I don't own any part of Degrassi, I only own this story. Ok so Adam kinda has a sour mood in this story, and as Fiona stated he's kinda an ass, but he still has his sweet side from the series though. So here's chapter two of falling for him. Hope you enjoy.**

**Adam**

* * *

" Adam. Adam. Wake up. your gonna be late for your flight." I groan. Why the hell is someone taping me?

Class? Dame it. I shoot up. What the fuck. I scowl, as I hold my fore head. I look up to see my roommate Christian fully clothed hovering above me holding his forehead. It's winter break, this fool.

" Adam come on man." He glared. " God, was that really necessary." He grumbled rubbing his now red forehead.

" Oh shut the hell up, I didn't do it on purpose. Besides why are you waking me up this early on winter break any way." I growled he really gets on my nerves sometimes.

" It's Friday you ass, and it's almost noon." I stare blankly at him. What the hell does that change?

" Friday. Noon. Winter break." I give him a confused look. He sighs. " Remember you, you asked well more like demanded, I take you to the airport for your flight. It leaves in like an hour." Shit. I hurry to get dressed. " Oh I put your luggage in the car already." He added.

Why the hell didn't he wake me sooner, I scurry to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and put some deodorant on. once I'm out the bathroom, I throw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, A blue v-kneck sweater, socks, and some blue converses. I take a quick look at the clock. 11:05. Great only 55 minutes to get to the airport. I quickly grab, my wallet, my phone, and charger, ear phones, and some other things throwing them into my carry on bag.

" Let's go." I all but shout at Christian.

" Uhhh... maybe you should get rid of that bed head of yours." He chuckles, holding up a comb. I glare at him, snatching the comb.

" Give me that. Now let's go."

" Wait some of this." He sprays some cologne on me. " No lets go." He smirks, pushing me out the door.

* * *

I sigh, falling back into my seat. I barely made my flight in time I only had three minutes to get to the gate. Just five more hours Torros, five more hours.

I frown thinking about why I'm flying back to Canada. I mean sure I was born their, and lived there till I graduated high school, but I hate it there, It harbor's to many memories. I hate myself for leaving him alone, but I had to go, it was better for the both of us. Dame it. I have to stop thinking about this it's in the past. I look up at the smiling flight attendant, the smile looked like it would explode off her face. How the hell could some one be this happy?

" Sir would you like anything?" She asked pointing to the cart. I shook my head. She smiled, and nodded. She looked as if truly enjoyed her Job. Smiling all day tending to people's needs, dealing with rude people, God I would have killed myself or some one by now. The mere thought of being nice to someone gives me chills, but hey I guess she enjoys it. I slip my ear phones into my ear, putting my music on shuffle, I scowl when I hear the song that's playing, Call Me Maybe. I hate this song, the only reason I have it on my phone is because Fiona downloaded it when she 'Burrowed' my phone. I smirk when I think back to when we first met. Man I was such a fool.

Flash Back

I frown when I walk into the all white room, God this is rehab not the mental institution. The room was all white, with little color, besides the couches which were brown, including the table, and chairs. I scoffed. Well the decorator's did a really nice job to make this feel like home. I walked up to the booth, labeled receptionist. Really is the label necessary. God what do they take us for idiots.

" How can I help you today Sir?" The receptionist asked.

" Yeah I'm here to see Antonio Torros. I'm Adam Torros." She looked at some type of schedule. Why I had to make an appointment to see my cousin I do not know.

" Ahhh... Yes Mr. Torros we have you for 3:30." Well Duh.

" Would you please sign this?" She asked handing me a clipboard.

" Uhhh... yea-" Walking out of a door behind the receptionist I see a Black haired hottie. God she's hot. I make my move to stop her, ignoring the lady's request to sign the paper.

" Yeah mom I'll meet you out front. Mmmk bye." I hear her say, pocketing her phone.

" Hey you!" I yell, grabbing her attention.

" Me?" She questions, raising an eyebrow. I nod. She frowns.

" Look can you make this quick my mom's going to be here in five minutes to pick me up. So you don't have much time."

" No I was actually I was going to ask why you were leaving without my number."

She grunts. What the hell?

" You can't just go around asking people that question you know." She smirks. " You could ask a real psychopath that one day."

" But right now I'm asking a really pretty girl, not a psychopath." I see the game she's playing now. Too bad I'm just going to play along. Ruins her plan.

" Who's to say I'm not a psycho. I mean I only did just check out of rehab."

" Yeah, but your hot, and from this conversation it seems your not some push over either." Her smirk turns into a smile.

" Did you not just here me?"

" Yeah you said you just checked out of rehab. So." She laughs. Just laughs.

" Ya know some guys would make an excuse to leave after they just heard that, but still your, trying to get my number?"

" If I say yes will you give me your number?" She giggles.

" Well then you should know. I'm lesbian." I cock my head to the side. What? A hottie like this? Don't get me wrong I'm fine with her being lesbian it's just she seriously led me on. Well not technically, but still.

" Aww you look adorable." Wait now she's calling me adorable? What's up with this chick? Her phone, lights up.

" Hey I gotta go, but this was a nice conversation." She smiles. Hey she's not leaving without my number.

" Are you forgetting my number?" She tilts her head like I did a few seconds ago. "Hey I still want your number, even though your lesbian. We can still be friends Ya know." While she's still staring at me shocked, I take the time to swiftly take her phone Insert my number, and get her phone number from her phone, because she's still standing their. When I finish I hand her phone back. Smirking.

" It's Adam by the way." She nods.

" I'm Uhhh... F-Fiona?" I still even manage to make lesbians speechless. Man I'm awesome.

" I gotta go see my cousin, but I'll call you later Fiona." I wave, and make my way back to an angry receptionist.

**End Of Flashback**

I did call her. Well a week later, but after we met up for lunch, and started talking. She's a really amazing girl, and to go through all of that was awesome. I think of her as a little sister, And when she practically begged me to visit I just had to come. She want's me to meet some girl named Holly j though. She's told me two stories about her in high-school, from her dating her brother, to them going to New York. I know I'm lame for remembering what she told me a year ago, but hey I gotta say this Holly j girl sounds really hot. But she says not to make a move on her so I said I'll try.

But I made no promises.

* * *

**Whelp there's chapter two of Falling for him. Well you already know that so this is kinda pointless. :) Hope you enjoyed it. Remember I do love reviews. :)**


	3. Delayed

Before** we get started I want to give thanks to, AlphaTrion3145, Chevyygirl13, James Jordan, and Guest. For being my first reviewers, to my first Degrassi story. Thank you sooooo much your reviews mean a lot to me! I wouldn't have continued without your reviews! THANK YOU! :) :) :) **

**So this chapter is more of a filler, because of how much is gonna go on next chapter. So I have to take a little longer. But Non the less here's chapter three.**

* * *

**Holly J**

I groan, when I hear the loud ringing of my phone. Great. That was the worst sleep I'v had in months, probably have bags under my eyes. Sighing, I make my way towards the bathroom. Hand on the doorknob, I frown as I hear the shower turn off, Jade said she was spending the night at her boyfriends. The door flies open. I yelp in surprise. Only to here my roomate's laugh.

" Damit Jade! What the hell are you doing here? You could've given me a heartattack!" I, yell in fustration. She had me all worried for nothing.

" Oh G-god you should've s-seen your face Holly J." She laughs. It's really not that funny. I huff, crossing my arms. It takes full minute, before her laughfter sub-sides, of which I stood glareing at her. I grind my teeth.

" Are you finshed?" I ask. She nods, but still has a toothy grin on her face.

" Y-yeah I'm- I'm finished." I can tell she's not finished by the way her bottom lip is qivering, but before she can resume her fit of laughfter, I demand.

" Why didn't you tell me you came back this morning!"

" Well you were asleep, so I thought I'd let you sleep a whle longer. I'm gland I did because You look like shit Hj. I know that's not your regular bed head, who'd you have over last night?" She smirked. Dame it. Think Holly J, think fast. Uhhh...fuck it.

" Non- of your dame bisnuess, now will you please move so I can do my morning bisnuess. " I try to move around her.

" Nope. Not until you tell me who you had over."

I glare.

She glares.

I raise an eyebrow.

She raises one right back.

Damit. I know she can do this for as long as it takes for her to get her dame answer. I smirk, she's only in a towel. She frowns at my sudden, change of mood, but before she can question, I rip the towle away from her body, and quickly, push past her into the bathroom, and lock the door. I smile as I hear her, banging on the door.

" Holly j open up! Holly j that was really immature! Who were you with?"

" Holly j answer me!"

No reply.

" Holly j!"

No comment.

" Holly j! Uggghhh... Fine, then don't answer me, but mock my words Holly j I will find out who was here last night." I turn on the shower as my reply.

She really bugs me when she's nosey like that. I sigh as, I turn the hot water on, It helps me relax. I take a thirty minuet shower, brush my theeth, and make my way towards my room, only to be stopped by Jade.

" Hey, I'm gonna go pick up a few things at the store. Do you need anything for your flight?" I stare blankly at her, wondering if this some trick, I reply any way.

" No, but thanks." She shruggs.

" Be back in a bit." She smiled.

Man, she is so confusing. I shake my head, and make my way back to my room. I really don't wanna go to this dinner with them. I'm tired of pretending with Chloe, I just wan't to tell her the truth about everything. Why not tell her maybe, she'll forgive the both of us, and I grab my phone. Only when my finger is hovering above, Chloe's contact number did I think this through. I can't do this I'd be selfish if I do, Declane will be heartbroken, Not too mention how much pain Chloe will be in. Why can't this all just disappear. I shigh for what seems like the thousanth time in the past few days. I notice I have a open text message. weird. I haven't read a text today... who? Jade! Damit. I knew she was up to something. I read the text, It's from Chloe.

' Mornin Hj! :) Declane told me, you said yes to my invite to meet my parents, thanks by the way it means a lot to me that you'd wan't to meet them. But there flight got delayed until tommorow, and I know you have to fly to canada so, I just wanted to say have a fun-time in Canada. Maybe meet a guy. ;)'

I feel a wave of relief flooded through me, I don't think I could've handled being with chloe for so long without blurtting something out. I finish getting ready. I have everything packed, and ready, so I guess I'll have a lazy day today.

* * *

**Adam**

Two hours into the plane. I scowl, at everyone who walked by smiling. I managed to stop a few people's smile's. The plane landed, in New York, something about a storm watch in Toronto. The earliest flight is tommorow, at 1:30 since all the morning flights are booked. I take a look in my wallet, I have a few hundreds, and last time I checked I have over a thousand saved on my card for the break. Thank good Fi told me to save up. Guess it's a hotel for me tonight. I grumble as I pull my phone out.

" Hey Adam!" I hear. This girl can be really loud.

" Come on Fi not so loud!" I yell, she doesn't seem to fazed by my tone though.

" Why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to, be on your plane?" She asked.

" I was, but my plane got delayed so, I won't be there until tommorow." She groaned.

" I was hoping you could help me with the last minute details for the carnival." I smirked. Looks like she's going to have to find someone else do all the work. I know how she work's she'll have someone else do all the work while, she tells them what to do.

" Yeah, guess so. I'll see ya tommorow."

" Wait what time does your plane land? I have to report to the carnival at 10:30."

" 5:00, I'll just take a cab." I know how much this carnival means to her, besides what's the harm in taking a cab.

" No I'll ust have some one else cover for me while I pick you up."

" It's fine fiona, there's no harm in taking a cab. I'll, drop my bags at my Aunt Miranda's house, then I'll meet you at the carnival. I should get there at about 6:30, enough time for meet the hotti j, make her fall for me, have a hot dog, and chill with my new girl. See more than enough time." She laughs.

" Hotti j?" She ask, with much humor in her voice.

"I told you no hitting on her. Even though you'd make a really cute couple, she'd never go for you."

" So she is hot?" Fiona knows I love challenges.

" Adam!"

" Okay, ok, fine. I gotta go check into a hotel so bye." I hang up, before she can respond. I take my bags to the airport entrence, and call a cab.

Man, I can't wait to meet this Holly j.

* * *

**Whelp Yeah chapter Four should be posted by late tomorrow or Saturday, since I have basketball practice tomorrow. It'll be longer than the previous chapters. But please leave your reviews. I didn't know you could check how much, views you get, but when I checked this stories views I was shocked It's over 200 and more than, the reviews. I really wanna know what you guys think of the story so far. Hope it satisfied you till chapter four get's posted. Reviews! :)**


	4. Who are you?

Yeah** this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Even with my other username I haven't written, a chapter as long as this. I know It's taken me along time to finish this, but with father's day yesterday, and my basketball game I didn't know I had Saturday, it's been kinda all crammed. But It's awesome I got two more reviews with chapter three, so here's chapter four, let's see if we can get four more reviews. ;) With out further ado here's chapter four.**

* * *

**Holly J**

" Holly J!" I jump at the sudden voice. What the- " Holly j wake up. You gotta make your flight." I groan.

" But my flights not till, morning five." I dig my face deeper into the sofa, will this girl just leave me alone.

" You know that girl Fiona called too make sure you were going to make the flight in time, I told her I'd make sure you will so get your. Ass up!" I stand as I feel a stinging on my ass. What the hell. I stand glaring, at Jade. Rubbing my bum, I see she's only smirking.

" You fell asleep yesterday on the couch, so your alarm didn't wake you. It's 4:30am your flight leaves at five thirty the ride to the airport is forty-five minutes not including the traffic, so you have about minutes to get ready unless you want to make your flight in time." She goes to sit at the table, taking a sip of her coffee? She looks at her watch fourteen minutes. I mutter a few incorrect words under my breath, going to get ready any way. The fourteen minutes are spent of me running back and fourth to the bathroom, and my room making sure I have everything, all the while getting ready. When I'm ready, I stand in front of the dorm's door, checking off a mental list.

" You ready?" Jade ask. I nod, checking my pockets for my phone, and ear-phones. She grabs a suitcase, opening the door. I stand shocked she's helping me, willingly, she never helps unless it's something really important. For her to help brings a smile to my face. She, turns and glares at me.

" Are you stand all day, or are you going help." Sheesh. She can be really mean in the morning. I, grab my other suitcase following.

I sigh as we hit the morning traffic. Oh I just love New York. I frown when I remember the conversation I had with Fiona, Adam. This was her first time mentioning him, well that I remember. What if he really is some creep? I know almost nothing about this guy only his name, and in my opinion Fiona's horrible at, reading people. I mean the riley thing, well she and Charlie almost had a relationship, and bobby fooled everyone I would never hold or use that against her.

" Holly J!" I turn my head facing Jade's way. Why is she yelling.

" What is with you with all this spacing out!" I haven't been spacing out.

" Whatever. What did you want?"

" Well if you haven't noticed we're at the airport. So get out of my car!" Gosh she is really a bummer in the morning. How can someone be this grumpy, and how are we here that fast? I make a mental note, to ask someone else to drive me, to the air port next time I decide to get an early flight. Before she could say anything else I grab my bags from the backseat.

" Well see you in two weeks Jade." I only get a nod as a response, before she zooms off. What the hells her problem.

I smile, I know I probably look like an idiot for sitting here smiling, but I couldn't help it. I'm not sitting by some whack job. Yeah that's a lame reason to smile, but hey it's nice that have some quiet time. I, put in my ear-phones, but my thoughts run back to that Adam guy. Is it weird to think about some one you haven't even met? I sigh. Man I've been doing that a lot lately, maybe this three hour flight will do me some good.

* * *

**Fiona**

" No a little. little more... Perfect!" I grin at the banner, this is really coming together all we need to do is pick up the order of the stuffed bears, get the mechanic to double check the rides, make sure all the helpers are here, double check the booths, and we are all set for the Frostival. Eli climbs down the ladder, smiling at the now opening banner of the Frostival. I check my watch 7:30 am Holly J doesn't land for another hour, but my cab still hasn't arrived I called, half an hour ago. I sigh. The drive to the air port is almost an hour drive. I really want to meet her off the flight, I haven't seen her since she graduated.

" What's up?" Eli ask. Honestly I forgot he was still standing there.

" I wanted, too meet Holly J at airport, but my cab still isn't here."

" I could give you a ride. I mean I don't have anything, else to do other than the Frostival today." I smile.

" Really?"

" Yeah what's the harm it's only the air port, and I've talked to this Holly J once or twice. Well she more like lashed out on me, but hey I caught her in a bad mood I'm sure she's cool by now... or I hope so."

" Maybe she is, but with Holly J you never know, she does hold grudges though." I say as I start towards the parking lot.

" Your kidding right?" I hear him ask. " Fiona!" I give a little laugh. I'll just let him wonder.

I give a content sigh, as we hit the highway. I can't wait to see Holly j, it feels like I haven't seen her in forever, I get to see Adam again, and I'm going to try to get Imogen, tonight at the Frostival, this is going to be an amazing Winter break. Adam, and Holly j. I recall the talk we had yesterday, I have no doubt in my mind he's going to hit on her, He's going to be shocked to see she's going to be the only girl to ever, shoot him down. With Holly J it'll be different she won't give in to him like the other's, he's just not her type. Her type is the Declane/ or Sav type, not the guy who eyes every girl type. He's not the type of guy that'd cheat, or sleep with a girl and never talk to them, he's just the one to say he want's a challenge, and not someone to give in so easily. One thing I've picked up from him is he loves it when a girl fight's back, well not literally, but a girl who doesn't let him stomp all over. Holly J will be that girl, but the thing is that she won't even try to bother with him. She'll think he only picks girl's up and drop them like flies, he's not but that's what she'll think I know it. I snap out of my thoughts when, I hear the loud sounds of jets, and planes. Did I really think through all this noise?

" What time does her plane land?" He ask, looking for a parking spot. With the holiday's here I doubt he'll find one, the airport is stacked. I take a look at my watch. 8:38. guess that was a longer ride than I thought.

" Actually her plane landed about eight minutes ago. So by the time we get in there she should have her luggage."

" Finally! I found a parking spot. Yes." He grins. I laugh at him, he's smiling like he just won a million dollars. After he parks, we make our way into the building.

" Hey do you ever wonder how you can buy a ticket at the airport? I mean they always say you can't board the plane any more, but you buy a ticket, and your on the plane." I frown. What kind of question is that. Just as I was about to voice my thoughts, I see the straw-berry-blonde I was looking for, I run to her.

" Holly J!" I throw my self at her, almost knocking the both of us down, I hear her slightly chuckle.

" Glad to see you've missed me so much Fi." I only hug her tighter.

" O-Okay Fi a little too tight!" Only when she tries to wiggle out of my grasp did I let go.

" Sorry Hj I've just missed you so much, It feels like I haven't seen you in years." I Hug her one more time.

" It's fine. I've missed you too. It's nice to see you in person rather than, the video chat, and all the phone calls, and text." Her eye's trail somewhere behind me. Eli. God I forgot he was there.

" Holly J this is Eli Goldsworthy. Eli Holly J Sinclair." I look between the two.

" Wait I remember you from last year. You date saint Clare right?" He chuckles.

" No actually, Clare and I broke up a while back." they maybe broken up, but I noticed the way his eyes lit up at the mention of Clare.

" There still totally in love with each other though." She smirks.

" Maybe Eli's going to make a move, tonight at the Frostival?" I laugh, when I see a little tint of red, cover his cheeks.

" I don't think so, we had a pretty rough relationship."

" You never give on Love." Holly J surprises, me with this, I've never heard her say anything like that. Eli nods, giving her an 'your right look'

" So I'm kinda getting sick of all the noise in this air port, how about we get out of here?"

" So where to next?" Eli ask.

" I really want to help with this carnival, I wanna see how Eli nods taking Holly j's bags.

" Aww, your taking my bags that's so sweet." Holly J teases.

" Only for the queen of Degrassi." Eli replies. I smile at how well there, getting along. I hope she, and Adam get's along this well.

" Fiona you coming?" I quickly catch up.

* * *

**Adam**

" No I asked for a cab!" I yell.

" Yes and were working on that sir, I guess things got a little mixed up in the system."

" How the hell does, it get mixed up in the system." I say lowering my voice.

" I'm sorry. You'll have a cab, in ten minutes." I frown ten minutes, it's already six forty five. Dame it. I give a nod, there's nothing else I can do any way. I'm in Canada, that's a good thing, but I've been at the airport since Five thirty. This was suppose to be an easy day, but no some pre-turds, mixed up my taxi with some other guy's. I've tried to call Fiona, but I guess her phones dead. Dame it, who the hell leaves the house with a dead phone, doesn't she know how dangerous that is. I groan, when I see all the people smiling, laughing generally having a good time. Out the corner of my eye I spot a little kid holding a teddy bear, he looked about four or five, every one was passing by him like he was invisible Standing I make my way towards him, when I reach him I squat to his level.

" Hey, buddy what are you doing here all alone?" I ask, he rubs his eyes.

" I was wit my mommy an daddy, b-but now I cant fwin thm." He started sniffling. Who lets there kid get separated from them.

" Hey-hey come on don't cry you want me to help you find your mommy and daddy?"

" W-will you weally hep m-me?" He asked, hiccupping.

" Promise, but only if you give a big smile. Like this." I give the biggest smile, feeling my cheeks rise. He giggles.

" You wook weally funny." He smiles though.

" Awe I look funny? How bout now?" I open my eye's the biggest I can manage, sucking my cheeks in. He laughs, causing a smile to form on my face.

" Yes you wook evan moe funny." Guessing by the way he's talking he's four.

" What's your name buddy?"

" I'm Wiley." He smiles.

" Riley that's an awesome name you got there. Wanna know mine?" He nods.

" Well I'm Adam." He gives me a surprised look, like the one I just gave him, I laugh this kid is something else. I should get him to his parent's though, their probably at the front, where the tickets are sold, that is where you report lost or missing things.

" Come on I think I know where your mommy and daddy is." His smile get's bigger.

" You coud giv me a piggy bak wide." I turn my back towards him.

" Well hop right on little dude." After I feel he's not going to fall, I start making my way hoping my luggage doesn't get stolen. Getting this kid back to his parent's is more important any way, besides I have my wallet, my phone, and credit card in my pocket.

" Hey Adm, wat aew you doing hew all alone? Don you have a mommy an daddy?" I freeze for a moment.

" I'm here visiting a friend. How bout you?" I ask getting off the subject.

" Mommy says once we get hew we going to a conival, but we have to vist papa, an gamy."

" A carnival, really? That place with all the rides and games?" He nods excitedly.

" Yes! yes! going to be weally fun."

" Hey is that your mommy and daddy?" I ask as I see a couple looking around worriedly.

" Yes! Mommy Daddy!"

I wanted to make sure they were his actual parent's, but quickly dismissed the thought when they yelled his name, running in our direction. I let him off my back to go to his parent's. I grin when I see the three of them hugging. Not wanting to interrupt their family moment, I leave. I feel a pang, in my chest when I remember the question. Mom and dad. The two mean nothing to me, Just bad memories.

' You got that smile, that only heaven can make I prey to god everyday that you keep that smile. Yeah you are my dream, there's not a thing I won't do-' I answer my phone.

" Hello?" I ask even though I already know who it is.

" Are you here yet?" Fiona ask.

" I'm at the airport still, but I'm about to get into the taxi ." I reply, as I see a guy holding up a sign with my name written on it. God they still do that?

" Oh ok, could you stop by my condo? I forgot this present for Eli, Ya know since he's gonna be gone for Christmas." I give a sigh of relief, when I see my bags are still where I left them.

" Uhhh... yeah sure." I, quickly grab my luggage following the guy.

" Oh great it's in my room under my bed." I snort.

" Under your bed?"

" Oh shut up. I texted you the directions to the Frostival, Call me when you get here."

" Yeah, bye." I hang up, getting into the taxi, telling him the address to my aunt's house.

Groaning when I pull into the parking lot of her condo, I turn off the engine. I'm glad aunt Miranda left me her 2010 challenger srt8, she wasn't there when I got to her house, but she left a note saying she'd be gone the entire weekend, but will be back to greet me Tuesday. Going up the flight of stairs, scoff when I look under her door mat for her spare key. That's like the first place a person would look, why would she leave it under here. I open the door, it looks like some one was still here, but I shrug when I'm only met with silence. Going to her room, I get the gift from under the bed. Huh. Wonder what she got me, I was going to look before I realized why would she ask me to get his present, knowing that I would look for my own. So I stand instead. Going back to, the living room. I was about to leave when I pause, It felt like some one was staring at me. When I turn around I freeze.

Whoa. I stare completely lost for words.

I stare, at the straw-berry-blonde, who was staring right back, frozen in place with a blank look on her face.

I frown when, I hear the ringtone of my phone. I read the text.

' I forgot to tell you Holly J might still be there, if she is could you offer to give her a ride?'

* * *

**Ooo... This chapter took forever, and I'm sorry for taking so long. And for wait so patiently I'll post chapter five today. It's already partially written so, don't worry it's going to be posted today. REVIEWS. T-hanks for all the reviews, and follows, and favorites I got for this story, they really mean a lot to me. :) :) :)**


End file.
